Moments In Time
by SpeakWhenItRains
Summary: Companion piece to Leave A Scar. One shots and other small pieces mainly told from Edward's 3rd person point-of-view. Ratings vary per chapter. [Newest addition: "Waking Up" - Preview: If mornings were like this, he wouldn't mind waking up. He wouldn't mind it at all.]
1. Endless Questions (Chapter 9)

**Endless Questions**

 _Chapter mention:_ Chapter Nine: Dublith

 _Timeline: Pre-LAS (six months before chapter one)_

 _Rating: K+_

* * *

"I think you should take more cases, brother."

Ed looked to the side, seeing Alphonse shift his hands to his lap, looking down at them from his place on the train station's bench.

"What're you talkin' about, Al?" he returned, looking away. "I _can't._ "

He heard Al's head shift a bit lower. "Maybe... Maybe I'm just not meant to get my body back."

That comment came as more than a shock. Ed could only listen, his brother's words hitting him continually—first, when they reached his ears, and then when his mind registered them, those vibrations and meanings ripping into his chest like his body was a popcorn bag full of knives.

"I..." Al sighed. "Maybe I'm just supposed to be an example." Ed could _hear_ the sound of an actual, self-pitying smile in his voice. He focused on breathing, doing everything he could not to kick his brother's head off. "Maybe I'm just supposed to be stuck in here."

Ed only let the anger out a little bit; he clenched the hand draped over the back of the bench, the one closest to Al. He heard the slightest of gasps from his brother, surprised, and then finally Ed let himself speak.

"You really think... After _everything_ we've gone through..." He turned to face Al, whipping himself around, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "THAT I WOULD JUST GIVE UP ON YOU?!"

Al stayed quiet, eyes small. He didn't look away, their gazes locking. Both incredibly fearful of one another. And then finally Al pulled his sight down and away. His hand clenched the fabric of his loincloth, bunching it up, and once again the realization of what his brother had become dawned on Edward. He felt his chest begin to collapse, and with a quick breath, he strengthen his lungs enough to not break down completely.

Why were they still like this?

What went _wrong?_

He didn't have an answer. It was... The one damn question he could never answer...

Everything just seemed so endless.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Very_ excited about finally getting to post these! This is more or less my actual style of writing; the main character of _Leave A Scar_ tends to bog down the description, but I let her talk 'cause that's my main purpose in writing the fic. Sharpening character voices and all that; really getting inside their heads. Anyway, this series of basically drabbles definitely adds more depth to the main work. With this, I'll be filling in little details, little events, conversations, thoughts, etc as the story progresses. In some ways, this is _LAS_ told from Edward's third person point-of-view.

You probably noticed the header; that second tid-bit of information is basically what inspired the prompt. For example, our main character asks Ed about the military paying well, to which he replies, "I've been taking a lot of cases lately, so that's where the influx of cash is coming from."

The timeline, on the other hand, tells where exactly this drabble takes place. In this case, six months before the main story begins.

Make sense? Lemme know if it doesn't and I'll explain it another way. Just thought I'd clear it up in case someone got confused!


	2. Visible (Chapter 9)

**Visible**

 _Timeline: Chapter Nine - ?_

 _Rating:_ _K_

* * *

He was wearing his emotions on his sleeve when it came to her. But part of him, the same part that was still somehow chasing after that child-dream of a usable Philosopher's Stone, really didn't care.

This side wasn't mixing well with the deep fear beginning to creep up. That darkness that loomed in the back of his being every time he saw her blush or give one of those sly joking prods. Every time she let him pay for something, every though he knew it would be bugging her to no end. There was a darkness, a doubt, an insecurity, that he didn't want to mix with that light feeling. He liked that other side of him; the one that wore the emotions on his sleeve.

Exactly what those feelings were... He felt a bit of heat come to his face, just trying to figure it all out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Easily one of my favorite pieces so far; I'm super excited to start analyzing Ed's character with this fic :))

This little drabble can fit into a lot of different chapters - the question mark up there means that there isn't really a clear cut end in the timeline... Yet. Eventually, things change, of course ;) But for now it's unknown.


	3. Reassurance (Chapters 9 and 10)

**Reassurance**

 _Chapter Mention: Chapter Ten: Stopping and Stalling_

 _Timeline: Between Chapter Nine and Chapter Ten_

 _Rating:_ _K_

Note: This chapter contains the name of our main character! As far as her character arc goes, her name is a spoiler, but if you don't care about that, then continue reading!

* * *

Sergeant Major Brosh retracted his badge, flipping the cover shut and pocketing the ID. He went back to his clipboard, ready to write on the piece of paper. A form that would soon be filled with one of their testimonies.

"So, now that you know that I'm _real_ , which one of you would like to go first?"

Ed dragged his gaze over to Al, who turned to stare at him as well. The younger Elric remained sitting against the wall, and neither of them moved. Edward was surprised he had given any hesitation at all when Brosh asked, but maybe the nerves and sheer stress of this entire situation were beginning really take a toll on his brain.

Al stood up, breaking the silence. "I'll go first!"

With his brows coming together in concern, Ed watched his brother walk towards the doorway, Brosh disappearing to wait for him in the hall.

"You sure, Al?" Ed began quietly. "After..."

Al stopped walking, waving a dismissal in his direction. "I'll be fine. Even when we're not with military officials, I'll be prepared for anything!" With his fists on his hips, Al looked away, and Ed briefly imagined heroic rays of light coming from behind his brother. "Ain't no way some homunculi are catching ME off guard."

This didn't really sit well in Ed's stomach. He tried to smile. "But..."

Al's eyes shrunk, pose faltering and palms extending out. "AGAIN," he added. "No way they're catching me off guard AGAIN."

Ed laughed for a moment, feeling some of that weight leave. Part of him wanted to tell Al that he still wanted to tag along, if only to hang by wherever he would be questioned. But another part saw the growing adult in his brother, and this was the part that overtook his mouth.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

 _We'll need to get used to fending for ourselves, on our own._ he reasoned, but he instantly knew that was just a small, selfish voice speaking from the back of his mind. A sickeningly horrible part of him that just wanted to spend as much time in this room as possible… Before...

Al was already nodding, and Ed saw the determination that he hadn't seen in a while. A fire that emitted from his brother's very soul; one that planted a warm seed of pride in Ed's gut.

"You don't need to worry about me all the time, Brother."

Ed looked down, feeling guilt bloom in his chest, sprouting from that seed of pride. He swallowed it down, nodding.

"Yeah," he said. "You're right. I don't." He looked up and tried to give the best laugh he could. "You're almost an adult, after all!" One hand raised to his hair, eyes shutting. "Sometimes, I..."

 _Forget that..._ he almost said it, catching his tongue before the words could slip. He was glad his brain was working well enough to still be censored.

Al didn't comment on the incomplete statement. He only looked over to the hospital bed, where Mirah still lay sleeping.

"One of us needs to be here, anyway."

Ed felt the leverage pry open his heart. Damn, his brother was good at negotiating.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He relaxed into his seat, draping his arm across the back of the chair beside him. With a grin, he added, "She'd probably freak if at least one of us wasn't here when she woke up!"

"Yeah," Al nodded. He brushed his loincloth off, trying to make himself look presentable. "Let her know I'll be back soon, okay?" He looked up, and as Ed met his stare, the echoes of his voice became tainted with a quiet sadness. "And... Tell her we'll stay here, until she gets better."

Ed tried to fight back the feeling of his chest caving in; the feeling of his stomach ready to collapse like a bridge with too much weight. He forced himself to nod, agreeing to the plan they had formed a few hours ago.

They had to leave Mirah here. It was best for all of them.

 _Is it really, though?_

 _Yeah,_ he decided, putting away his own bias. _It has to be._

The hollow steps that were leading Alphonse out into the hallway suddenly stopped.

"Brother...?"

Ed looked back, seeing Alphonse continue to stand in the doorway, helmet bowed and eyes closed. Those lights came back, raising to look towards him.

There was an expectancy in that gaze, and Edward knew the question before Al had even asked it.

"We're going to be okay, right?"

Ed nodded instantly, tongue rolling thoughts into the air as his brain produced them. "Yeah, Al," he replied. "We're going to be fine." He allowed a grin to surface. One large enough to move away his own worries. "We've done this before and we'll do it again. No sweat!"

Al smiled, and despite the expression, Ed could hear the lingering doubt in the echoes of his voice.

"Y-you're right. We can get through this."

Ed watched his little brother nod, agreeing to his own statement. With a small smirk, Edward extended an arm; his automail one, fist directed at his brother.

"Be safe out there, okay? Don't leave me hanging."

"Of course," Al responded. "You know there's no way I'd do that. We're getting our bodies back together!"

His little brother raised a huge arm, and as soon as Al's fist became level with his, Ed quickly drew his hand back, expanding his fingers in a quick explosion.

Alphonse grinned along with him, their laughter echoing out into the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N:** And our main character's name is revealed! Mirah is pronounced a little bit like "mirror" ( _Mear_ rah) and yes... It's basically an analogy of the "mirror" she can't look into. Tee hee... I know that's a total contrast against FMA's usual European-based naming scheme, but I just can't help myself when it comes to an analogy C:

Anyway, I've literally written 99% of this fic on my phone (yes, I'm crazy. Yes, I know), and this time I edited on my laptop. I write _very_ differently when I have the width of my monitor screen (something about it just makes me write in another way, lol) so my two writing styles blended in this chapter. 'But I didn't notice!' you say. Well... Alri', coo'.

Just a little filler. Information... Filller... Thing... Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Laundry (Chapter 11)

**Laundry**

 _Timeline:_ Chapter Eleven: Revealed, Part II

 _Rating: Soft M_

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've done laundry!" Al said, bringing the small pile of clothes in his arm to one of the bathroom sinks.

"Yeah," Ed responded, as if he wasn't really paying attention, "Just lemme know when you're done washing so I can dry them off."

Al nodded. As the sink began to fill with water, he unfolded the small sweater-like jacket; the item that had been bundling up everything else.

"Huh?"

Ed looked back, continuing to lean against the side of the bathroom stall. His eyes popped wide, watching as his brother held up an incredibly lacy bra. Ed's face went completely red, panic shooting into him as his legs crossed and he turned away.

"S-She's been wearing THAT underneath those clothes?!"

Al quickly shoved it in the water; the same quickness he used whenever he was trying to get an animal outside. His eyes were still wide, staring down at the water his hands were under.

"I-I guess there's a side to her we don't really know‼" Al said, still panicking.

They stayed absolutely silent, barely even breathing against the bathroom's empty air. Ed felt his heart hammering against his chest, but he felt a second heartbeat somewhere _else_.

He escaped into the stall behind him, closing the door as Al turned around.

"What're you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Ed responded, keeping his voice as normal as possible.

"Oh." Liquid detergent was poured into the sink and the sounds of Al scrubbing Mirah's clothes finally started. "Right."

Ed sighed. He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else but Mirah in _that_. This whole time, too... _Damn..._ He shut his eyes tighter, trying to ignore the throbbing. Uhhh, alchemy. Think of alchemy.

Leaning his shoulder against the side of the stall, he soon recited every ingredient in the human body back to himself. By the time he was done, he was also much calmer. Good. He let out a small sigh of relief, flushed the toilet as a decoy, and stepped out of the stall.

Al was hanging up her shirt and skirt along the mirror with magnetic clothes pins. Ed smiled at his younger brother's knack for creative organization, watching as Al drew her jacket out. He gently flicked it downwards, spraying water droplets along the base of the mirror, and hung it up along with the rest of her clothes.

One item remained. Ed blushed, body tensing as Al looked back down to the sink.

"Um..." His hand went back into the water, two fingers withdrawing the bra by the strap. "I guess we have to dry this now."

The lingerie was soaking wet, and Ed watched the water pour off of it before turning away again, body hunching over. That _stupid_ throbbing was back; DAMMIT!

"Uh, yeah," The words cracked out of his throat. "You can just set it alongside the rest of them."

Al nodded, still a little too stunned to glance in the mirror and see how red his brother's face was. But if Al could blush, Ed would bet everything that his younger brother was just as embarrassed as he was, probably even more.

The bra was still pouring down water as Al quickly hung it up by one strap, not bothering to attempt to shake it off.

"It's almost lunch time," Ed commented, finding an idea. "You wanna go look around the city map for a good restaurant we should try out?"

Al nodded quickly, seeming to welcome the escape his brother was offering. "Uh, yeah, sure!"

He finally noticed Ed's awkward position through the mirror. "What're you doing standing like that?"

Ed just gave the best grin he could, trying to balance himself on one foot while his other leg remained tightly crossed in an attempt to suppress this _throbbing_ tension. Behind Al, that bra was still soaking wet, and just looking at it wasn't _helping!_

"N-nothing!" Ed responded. "Just a little stomach ache!"

Al's eyes narrowed, and for a moment, Ed stopped breathing. Then the expression fled, his younger brother's arms raising out to the side in a shrug.

"Well, at least I know it's not from eating a whole bunch of ice cream!" He was walking out the bathroom doors, giving a wave goodbye. "I'll let you know what I think sounds good for lunch!"

"Okay!" Ed called back. "Thanks!"

When the door finished swinging shut and remained completely still, Ed relaxed, straightening his posture. His lower back was a little strained, but that was nothing compared to the pressure that felt like his zipper was about to break.

Sighing, Ed looked down, speaking aloud to the empty bathroom.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

He closed his eyes again, head tilting to the ceiling. Alchemy. List the atomic mass of every element from heaviest to smallest.

Thirty seconds and 118 numbers later, his second "problem" had once again been solved. He kept his mind focused purely on science, brain reciting this and that, mind mulling over the age old question of Al and his bodies being restored. He clapped his hands and placed them on the floor, cleaning off a wide space. One big enough to spread all the clothes out and not ruin Al's washing.

He laid down her sweater first, thinking about the way it felt underneath his glove that first time he had gently pulled it towards him. It was when they'd gotten to her home in Lautoxan, and Ed found that expression on her face. He recognized it well; the feeling of being somewhere that was too painful to return. He'd walked by her, two fingers gently pulling on the shoulder of her jacket, feeling the knitting beneath his glove. A motion for them to move on.

He continued, setting out her white shirt and spreading her black skirt below the jacket. Leaving one wide space for the only item left.

He looked up to the mirror, seeing that bra still dripping water onto the edge of the sink. Before he could really focus on it anymore, Ed stood up, pushing against his knee for extra momentum. He laid down the undergarment, focusing his entire mind on the first alchemy-related thing to come to him.

His finger unhooked from the strap, the satin fabric dropping to join the rest of the garment on the floor. He crouched down again, feeling his mouth drop into a small frown as he looked at all the clothes. Thinking about how, with a little bit of messiness in the placement, they could easily belong on the floor of a bedroom...

His hands clapped, the sound echoing throughout the bathroom and bringing his focus back. He placed his hands on the floor, feeling the electricity sweep out beneath his touch, the heat beginning to dry the clothes in front of him.

Mirah's voice came to him, the memory of staring into total darkness and feeling her hand gently moving through his bangs.

 _"I wish I knew how to warm you up! You only had to clap your hands to get the water off of me!"_

He smiled, the fading heat of his transmutation doing little against the slight warmth rising to his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this little one shot is also the prompt that started this whole series of drabbles. It's also an AU of my AU, since I realize that the hospital staff _probably_ wouldn't have taken her bra off, but let's just say that for whatever reason, they did!

I'd love to hear your thoughts. I had such a fun time writing this one, haha.


	5. Support (Chapters 11 and 12)

**Support**

 _Timeline:_ Chapter Eleven - Revealed, Part II & Chapter Twelve - Absence & Presence

 _Rating_ : K

* * *

Edward felt frozen.

He wanted to do something, but he couldn't move. He forced himself to succumb to the intuition screaming at him, the instincts that somehow got him on his knees in front of her. These same frantic messages forced his arms around her as well, pulling Mirah against him.

He should've been more gentle, he knew that. But Ed's mind was quickly slipping from him, trying to stay away from that immense amount of sadness. This was too much hurt for someone to have. He would know.

Maybe... Maybe if he really let himself feel everything they'd been through. Everything they'd done. All that they'd seen, every promise he had failed to fulfill. Maybe he would come undone like this, too. Completely unable to recover, unable to really even breathe because the pain was just too much.

He held Mirah a little bit tighter, turned his head in towards hers a little bit more. He tried to think of something, tried to uncover some words that would make her feel better. Get that smile back on her face. He wanted to say that he really didn't _care_ if she taught anything or not. He just liked having her here. Al did, too; how could they not?

Ed wanted to turn her face towards his and say these things. But he moved his head just a little bit, and she dragged in a breath before sobbing that air against his shoulder. Mouth completely open, releasing these dying clips of sound that pained him even further. He held her a tiny bit more, hoping that was enough to let her know he was here.

He wasn't leaving.


	6. Intuition (Chapter 13)

**Intuition**

 _Chapter mention:_ Chapter Thirteen: Down This Same Road Again

 _Rating:_ T

* * *

Something had always told him to keep the truth of the Philosopher's Stone a secret. There was a fear that welled up, whenever Mustang or anyone in the military mentioned it. And Ed recognized the feeling well; he recognized it as the desperation to protect someone.

So he followed his intuition and kept his mouth shut tight. Maybe it was the pipe dream that everything still had a chance to work out with the stone. Maybe it was the fact that he just didn't know any better by now. But either way, he had always kept that feeling sealed off. There were lives that depended on that secret being hidden.

* * *

 **A/N:** Originally, I was going to have this explained in the main story a few chapters later, but with the way the recap chapter played out, the explanation naturally came up. This MIT prompt came after I realized Hughes' death was totally inevitable, and if he knew that the Stone required human sacrifices, one thing would lead to another due to his need to help others and he would wind up dead. Ed is feeling that inevitability, perhaps through his soul. And in this universe (because again, LAS is set in a slightly altered dimension ;) ) he and Al keep that secret to themselves due to the reasons mentioned above. And that fact that it's their "burden to bear".


	7. Warmth (Chapter 15)

**Warmth**

 _Chapter timeline:_ Chapter Fifteen: Shadows Against Moonlight

 _Rating:_ K

* * *

Ed quietly shut the door, wondering if he should use his coat as a blanket. No; if she woke up before him, he didn't want to be seen compensating for something. Like he regretted giving her what she deserved anyway.

So he slept on the couch with his clothes giving the only protection from the cold. He didn't mind, his stomach comfortably burning with a warmth he could only define as happiness.


	8. Delivery! (Chapter 10 & 17)

**Delivery!**

 _Timeline:_ Chapter Ten: Stopping and Stalling  
 _Chapter Mention:_ Chapter Seventeen: Warmth of the Sun

 _Rating_ : K+

* * *

"Edward Elric?"  
Ed looked up, away from the book in his lap. He glanced over at Mirah, making sure she was still sleeping, before giving a reverse-nod to the military offical.  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Package for you." The officer walked into the hospital room, extending what looked like a medium-sized book when he got close enough. What book, however, Ed couldn't tell as it was wrapped.  
"From Brigadear General Mustang," the official continued as Ed held the package in both hands.  
"Thanks," he said, voice a little absent. He didn't hear the official's reply, or the light steps that led him out into the hospital's hallway. Instead, Ed grabbed the paper wrapping, ripping open the package with a light curiosity.  
Mirah's sketchbook greeted him, and Ed felt his heart leap a little bit at seeing the deep red cover again. But... There was a note attached to the front.  
Ed picked it up with one hand, slipping a finger inside the fold and revealing what was written on the piece of paper. Just a few words, in Mustang's professional calligraphy.  
 _Have fun drawing, Fullmetal._  
He even had the nerve to doodle a little winky face at the end. Ed crumpled the note in a fist, scowling as he tried to fight down the blush rising to his face. The nerve of that bastard, sometimes...


	9. Lips (Chapter 17)

**Lips**

 _Timeline:_ Seventeen: Warmth of the Sun - ?

 _Rating_ : K+

* * *

Those pink little lips would be the death of him.

He noticed them the most when she was modeling. Her mouth always moved into that same smile, a tiny little curve that he personally classified as adorable. The same smile she had given when she'd moved into the very first pose.

He loved those lips.

Ed loved the way they parted when she grinned, every wide smile like there was a separate joke from the one she was actually saying or amused by. He didn't mind her humor, though. In fact, there wasn't a single thing he saw in her that he didn't like.

No; that was a lie. There were those moments of agonizing sadness. It'd move her focus to a place much too dark, a place that tightened the line of her mouth, tightened those lips together or parted them in a heavy sob, an even heavier frown.

He didn't like that at all. So he tried his best to get her smiling again. Whatever that may cost.

He blinked, realizing he was staring at her from across the train's booth. He immediately forced down the smile that had come to his face, eyes shooting up to meet hers. Heat touched his face, the blush intensifying as she stared at him, a small curve moving along those pink little lips. A tiny, little smile.


	10. Inevitable (Chapter 19)

**Inevitable**

 _Timeline:_ Chapter Nineteen: Days Like These

 _Rating: K_

* * *

He really didn't want to hurt her. That was a given, of course; he really didn't want to hurt anyone, but there was something about _her_. A delicacy he didn't dare mess up.  
He almost asked if he could try healing her. But then that darkness rose up again, stepping him away from the thought and wrapping him up in blackness again. Hiding that light feeling away.  
He didn't want to hurt her. Maybe it was a given that he eventually would.  
He came back to reality when she spoke to him, the sound of her voice hinting at the worry in her mind. He instantly pulled himself together, clearing his throat with a fist and standing up. Mentioning something about Alphonse making lunch for them. His hands found the pockets of his coat, and he just felt like nothing but a coward. Hiding away the hands that might be able to heal her. He shook the thought way, resolving that it might backfire and hurt them both.  
But then again, that was also a given.


	11. In Advance (Chapter 19)

**In Advance**

 _Timeline_ : Chapter Nineteen: Here We Are

 _Rating:_ K

* * *

He noticed it instantly. The overhead sign swinging from the wind, paint chipped on one corner. He chose this one instantly. Granted, it was the first store he had seen, but knowing her... Ed nodded to himself. Mirah would pick the first one she saw, too. Knowing her.

The bell chimed as he strode in, a soft smile on his face as he thought of her. Butterflies kicked up, inside his gut. She had this affect on him, recently...

"Somethin' I could help you with?" A gruff voice broke his thoughts, and he turned to see a man wiping down a sales counter.

He nodded, taking a few more steps before stopping, hands in his coat pockets.

"Later today, I'm going to be coming back in here with a young woman"—Those butterflies rose again—"She's a good friend of mine, and she'll try and pay for her clothes." He reached for his wallet, flicking it open and withdrawing a small amount of money. It would cover whatever she would buy here. "Don't let her, okay? I'm sure this is going to be enough."

"So you're beating her to the payment," the employee replied, taking the money as it was handed to him.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Don't even mention it!" the man proclaimed, and Ed returned his grin with an even wider one.

The alchemist pivoted, starting back to the entrance. He spoke over his shoulder, hands in coat pockets. "I should be back here soon."

A throaty laugh answered him, the thick stack of money waved high in the air. "Take your time! Let me know if she wants anything else!"

Ed grinned, and returned his wave as he exited the shop.


	12. Beauty (Chapter 22)

It was nothing but beauty, those eyes.

The way they glisened


	13. Waking Up (Chapter 23)

**Waking Up**

 _Timeline:_ Chapter Twenty-Three: With Rest

 _Rating_ : K+

* * *

Ed woke up to the sounds of her making breakfast.

His mind felt heavy, resting at the back of his head like a horrible weight, but he allowed his eyes to remain closed. Allowed his focus to drift into the kitchen, where Mirah's voice was coming from. Speaking to Alphonse in that gentle way of hers. He allowed a hazy smile to stretch along his mouth.

He could get used to waking up like this. Even if there was this headache he didn't understand.


End file.
